Welcome to the Club
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: When Robin makes the team decide whether or not they wish to continue being Titans, they're given two months time to split up and think it over. It's time for them to make their own decisions now. Will time change them? Read for pairings.


Notes: I hope that this story turns out really well. I wanted to do a more serious piece, dealing with a separation, whether permanent or not. I figure that it is a realistic experience that the Teen Titans would have to face someday. The grammar isn't going to be perfect in this story, but I did some of it purposefully because that's how I heard it in my mind.

I do except constructive criticism, but no straight-out flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Raven remembered the day that it all happened well. Why Robin didn't just hold a meeting and vote on the issue would never be a mystery to her, why he wouldn't allow them to make a hasty decision. Two months however, was way too long to give them to think. Emotions had always been one thing that Raven had to control, but in this, Robin gave them permission to run free, arguing here and there about why…or why not she should remain as a Titan.

The day that Robin turned twenty started the whole ordeal. Cyborg had been the first to abandon his teen years, but as leader, it was Robin's birthday which would be their undoing.

It was during his own party that he made the announcement. Amidst the presents and cake, and the decorations that had taken a few hours to assemble on the walls, he had told them. At first the mutual feeling all around was stunned and shocked that he would bring up such a subject. Even Starfire, the alien princess who had been with Robin for three years by this point, had no idea that the subject was up for debate.

Raven, though not surprised, had still been stunned that he had brought it up…brought it up at his own celebration no less. The bright adornments now seemed dull and lifeless. The cake had all but lost its flavor in the light of the news.

"But why," Beast Boy had been the first to speak up. He didn't sound angry or frustrated, just confused, "We can still just be the Titans."

Though the comment was simple, Raven couldn't help but feel the weight of the words, especially coming out of the resident jokester's mouth. The word 'teen' in front of their name meant nothing; it could just as easily be replaced or taken out altogether.

"I think we should split up," Robin stated, ignoring the looks that they threw his way, "just for two months at least. Give everyone a chance to really think about it."

"But I wish to remain a Titan," Starfire protested, "There is no thinking involved." One by one, the others agreed with her, looking amongst themselves as if saying their last good-byes.

"How can you know for sure," Robin questioned, "We're not children anymore Starfire. We have to make our own decisions and we can't make them hastily like we used to." There wasn't an ounce of regret in his eyes, but how could one know with that horrid mask covering his face? Raven longed to just reach over and rip it off so they could see the expression that they held. But she held back, clenching her fists by her side, trying to ignore the digging fingernails in her palms.

"When do we leave," she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, relishing in the fact that her voice naturally cracked when she spoke as to not reveal her true feelings in the matter.

"Tomorrow," was all that Robin said. With those words, he rose to his feet, leaving his presents untouched on the table.

Raven couldn't remember if a single sentence was uttered on that fateful day when each of the Teen Titans left. Beast Boy had left a barely muttered 'hi' in her direction as he carried a suitcase down the hall. Starfire was uncharacteristically silent, not in that 'I'm going to cry' kind of way, but stern and cold. Raven had hated seeing her friends like that.

Cyborg…Raven didn't believe that she saw him at all and when she went down to the garage to see if he was there, the T-Car was already gone. No tools were scattered about the area and empty pegboards hung as a reminder of her good friend who she could share a secret with over a cold engine and an oil filter.

The one person that she didn't wish to see was there however, putting what he could onto his motorcycle. His eyes washed over where the T-Car used to stand as if it still occupied the space.

"Are you ready to go," he had asked, peering over at her quickly.

"I was hoping to say goodbye to Cyborg," she told him, a cold edge to her voice.

"He already left," Robin stated the obvious, "At about six this morning. He unintentionally woke me."

"Goodbye Robin," Raven told him before she left the garage. She gathered the last of her things, bid her farewells to the remaining teammates, promising to see them again in two-month's time.

Starfire had seized Raven in a hug, but not in one of her bone-crushing ways, but gently, as a friend who regretted to see her go, but would hopefully see her again.

Beast Boy hadn't opened up as quickly, so it was up to Raven to initiate any human contact. He had stiffened to her firm hug at first, but slowly placed his arms around her, grateful that if he had any memories of the team, this would be how he remembered his teammate, more open than she had been in years. He too promised to see her again after the two months were over.

(Present)

Raven winced at the sound of the silence. All during the years that she had been a Teen Titan, it was what she had longed for amidst the screaming and laughing. Now though, it was a nightmare in the waking world and she couldn't release herself from it.

She looked to the shabby calendar on the wall, eyes traveling to that day's date. It was circled in a deep red, proclaiming '20' in bold letters. She would be the fourth to turn that dreadful age, the number that could very well mean the ending of the team. Beast Boy would be the last and she was grateful that someone wouldn't feel the hate of the age for just a few more months at least. There was still a month left of their sentence of acting like normal adults.

Did Robin not understand when he set the dates that it would put Raven in such a position? Ever since the ceasing of the end of the world, Raven had tried to enjoy her birthday every year, but nothing could halt the feelings that the day brought to her. It only served to remind her of the horrible things that she was capable of and it was on that day that she really wondered if being on the Titans was right for her.

Her emotions flew with the ideas that flooded her mind, trying to keep them from getting out of control. Meditation wouldn't help her today.

An inquisitive bird hopped onto her third floor windowsill, chirping as best as it could with an envelope in its mouth. It peered in at her, cocking its head as if asking permission to come inside. Raven walked over and unlocked the window, pulling at the frame uselessly for a moment before it gave way.

The little bird hopped up before fluttering its green feathers and thrusting the envelope in her direction. She took it with gentle fingers and undid the flap. The bird swooped to the floor before it transformed once again into the form of a man, just shy of twenty years old.

Raven allowed her mouth to form a smile as she read the simple card. She turned to Beast Boy gratefully, "Thank you."

"I figured that you could use some cheering up today," he remarked seriously, the joking tone completely gone from his voice.

"I like the card Beast Boy," she told him, "and it does cheer me up…just a little." Beast Boy smiled at these words. If Raven even felt a little emotion from the gesture, it was good enough for him.

Raven was glad that she had decided to give out her living information over the communicators, which they still kept in order to stay in touch, or call if an emergency would occur. Only Beast Boy and Starfire had responded at first, but then came the call from Cyborg, proclaiming how much he had missed his teammates.

Robin had been cut from almost all communication, though Raven knew that he had received the message loud and clear. Perhaps he didn't want the distraction or he promised himself not to bother with the device. Either way, nobody had heard from him, save for Starfire, who received word about once a week. He did not say much, she reported most of the time, but he sounds well and I hope he continues to be so. In the wake of the moment, their relationship was also put on hold for the time being.

"You still want to be a Titan, right," he finally asked, in a way that Raven knew that he'd been reluctant to speak it aloud.

Raven was silent for a few moments, "Of course."

"You hesitated," Beast Boy stated in shock, "That means-"

"It doesn't mean anything Beast Boy," Raven told him, "It's just that today of all days…you should understand why I'm a little hesitant."

He nodded, stretching himself out on the small couch that she owned, "Well, let's just forget about that for now. You up for a movie?"

"As long as it isn't 'Wicked Scary'," Raven said jokingly, a remembrance of days passed when she had allowed one of her emotions to run amok, "or a romance."

"You got it," Beast Boy declared from the video shelf, having scurried over as a mouse, "Pointless action movie it is."

"Perfect."

Throughout the remaining month, Raven received frequent visits from both Beast Boy and Starfire, and occasionally Cyborg as well. Robin had called in once to let her know that the two-month mark was approaching and that everyone should arrive early in the morning.

By the time they arrived, the Titans East was no longer there, having taken over the position for a period of time when they'd been absent.

Starfire and Cyborg were already there by the time Raven arrived. Knowledge was on their faces; the two months on their own had been good to them. It had taught them valuable lessons about decision making, but most of all, about responsibility, to themselves and to others.

Beast Boy was the next to show up and two old video-gamers exchanged a handshake and a smile. The alien responded with a hug and a word of greeting. The half-demon offered a smile and a quip about the fact that his name was still Beast _Boy_.

He merely grinned in response and said 'I missed you too Rae.' She didn't give her usual audible response at the sound of the nickname, just sent an almost warm smirk in his direction.

Robin was the last to make an appearance. He glanced at the four who stood in front of him and asked the question at last, "Well, are we still Titans?"

Starfire was the first to place her hand out. Then, one by one, the others added their hands to the formation. Mixtures of peach, blue, gray, green and orange made up the five hands and their leader spoke with a smile, "Welcome back…Titans."

Two months later, it was time for the last member of the team to enter the forbidden age.

It was at midnight when Raven said that she had a gift for him. As he walked with Raven to her room, she stopped him just outside the door. Standing on tiptoes, she silenced any questioning he had with a kiss. It was short, sweet and spoke everything that she needed to say.

"Welcome to the club," she stated warmly, "You earned it. You've grown up Beast Boy."

The now twenty-year-old changeling just grinned at her, "So, do you think that the team will let me change my name to 'Beast Man' now?"

But Raven didn't groan or frown in any disapproving way. She just looked at him and smiled, "Maybe. Just maybe."


End file.
